fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Shapes
Shapes 'is an American animated television series created by Son of Hat for Cartoon Network The series is a parody of lifestyle in an ordinary town, which consists of Square, Triangle, Circle, Cube, and Rector. The show is set in the fictional town of Newland, Ohio and parodies American culture, society, and television. Since its debut on June 19, 2001, the series has broadcast 167 episodes. ''Shapes is the highest rated animated series created by XTV, gaining an average of 2.00-4.50 million American viewers per episode. In 2016 Hat announced a sequel to it's first movie is yet to be announced. Episodes can be watched on Kingson, Nodog Network, and On-demand streaming. Premise Square, Triangle, and Circle are workers at Cube's Shipping Company, in the town of Newland, Ohio. They commonly mess up on the job which gets them in dangerous situations throughout the series, and often pleads their workmate, Rector for help. Other than this, the main three are usually lazy and terrible at doing their jobs, which irritates their boss, Cube. The characters interact with other characters and villains around the world. Characters Main Characters * '''Square: Square is the main protagonist of the series. His selfish and lazy personality is primarily his role in the series. He is obviously a bright yellow square, who barely does any work along with his friends, and usually causes trouble throughout the show. * Triangle: Triangle is another main protagonist in the series. He serves as the smartest of the team, who actually thinks for himself instead of always doing the wrong thing, unlike his friends. * Circle: Circle is the third protagonist of the group and the most idiotic out if all. Although he can be nice, and friendly at times, Circle is usually tough to be around and on times annoying. He is obviously a blue circle. * Rector: Rector is a rectangle and a hard worker in Cube's Shipping Company. He is the strongest and wisest out of the whole group. He may be tough and aggressive, but he is also a friendly guy who has good advice. * Cube: An easily angered boss, and founder of Cube's Shipping Company. He is often infuriated by Square, Triangle, and Circle, for their constant laziness. Besides his hot temper, Cube sometimes tries to help the gang out when in terrible trouble. Secondary Characters * Grandpa Jones: Square's psychotic grandfather who builds up most of the craziness in the series. Grandpa primarily visits the company mostly without permission, and often annoys Cube. * Star: Triangle's love interest who is smart as he is. Star secretly loves Triangle as well, but her strict family won't allow their love. Star has an on and off friendly relationship between the rest of the gang, and on some occasions has arguments with them. * Antonio: The owner of Pizzazz Pizza, a pizza restaurant the gang usually goes to. Antonio always tries to be a friendly guy, but is deeply depressed inside. Antonio has conflicts with his rival, Mr. Soo, a Chinese restaurant owner. * Diamond: TBA * Hexagon and Octagon: TBA TBA Minor Characters TBA Cast * Andy Berman as Square * Tom Kenny as Circle * Johnny Galecki as Triangle TBA History Hat, Australian12345, and many others held a conference at XTV studios in March of 1998, to come up with three new series to add in the company's library. Six animated pilots were shown, and three of them were finally picked up for further production (Kitchen, Spooks, Shapes). The Shapes pilot revolved around the main guys: Square, Triangle, and Circle on a mission to fight off evil stick figures which plan to get them fired from their job. The crew changed the animation, actors, and even audio format as the series was currently in development. Hat pitched the series to Cartoon Network, which immediately accepted the show. The creators used traditional animation software to animate, storyboards, and hired nearly thirty five people to help work on the show. Cartoon Network announced the show to air on television on May 17, 2001, but was delayed due to an error in the studio. It aired in June 18, 2001. Original, Shapes was going to receive the TV-Y7-FV rating for fantasy violence, however, executives believed that the show was a bit "edgy" to be given a light rating. It was finally given a TV-PG rating for its violence, and crude humor. The first season of Shapes was a hit according to the viewing charts for Cartoon Network. Cartoon Network immediately announced a second season, which was even more of a success for the channel than the first season. TBA Production Writing Writing a full 20 minute episode of Shapes takes is in fact simple compared to many other shows. Hat and Australian usually come up with strange and awkward ideas and form somewhat hysterical plots around them. Episodes are planned out on storyboards. They are then read by the writing crew, who can add or take away from it. Scripts are then given to the actors to read, so that they can be comfortable acting it out. The series is rated TV-PG, for it may include some violence and rude humor throughout. Because the series airs on Cartoon Network, there is more creative freedom in it. Hat does fear that Cartoon Network may cancel the series for its inappropriate satire. He once said: "We try not to go overboard with Shapes. We don't want it to technically be Cartoon Network's version of Ren and Stimpy. Even though we've been given the TV-PG rating does not mean that we can't entertain children." Animation Animating Shapes is quite easy as animating other series. Episodes are animated traditionally by hand using paper which is then digitally composited and painted with digital ink and paint.They are illustrated by storyboards in the process of each episode. They are then sent to Saerom Animation in South Korea to be published. Music TBA Film * Main Article: Shapes: Race Against Time Shapes' rise of fandom and high viewership lead to the 2005 theatrical film, Shapes: Race Against Time. Warner Bros distributed the film. TBA Episodes TBA Controversy TBA Broadcast United States * Cartoon Network: (2001-Present) (TV-PG) (Wednesdays at 8:00pm) * Kingson: (2004-2014) (TV-PG) (Thursdays at 5:30pm) * Nodog Network: (2016-Present) (TV-PG) (Thursdays at 4:00pm) Canada * Teletoon: (2003-Present) (G) (Mondays 7:00pm) * Family Channel: (2008-2013) (Unknown) United Kingdom * Cartoon Network: (2001-Present) (NR) (Wednesdays at 8:00pm) TBA Television Content Ratings TBA Trivia TBA Future TBA Gallery Tritttt.png|Triangle Aaræ.png|Square Ccccccc.png|Circle Category:Son of Hat Category:Television series Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Animated series Category:TV-PG Category:XTV